


an empty sit

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: Because he is Tony and he is never top priority.





	an empty sit

_He is my friend_

Tony wanted to shout and cry at the unfairness of the situation. He gave him everything until there was nothing left to give. He built him his suit, gave him money and offered him a home. He was ready to sacrifice his life for him, for all of them. How could Captain America, Captain ‘doing the right thing’, not understand the pain that hunts Tony day and night.

Steve understood he just… didn’t care. Because he made his choice.

Because next to Barnes Tony is an empty sit.

Because it didn’t matter to him that Tony’s parents are dead or that the team is now divided. He only cared about his best friend Bucky and forgot about the rest.

 

Tony’s fear was seeing his friends dead but oh how ironic that one of them left him to die in a Hydra base.

 

 

_So was I_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
